


We'll Be Alright

by shelleyjelley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Multi, Riding, Spitroasting, Swallowing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, bareback, harry is thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleyjelley/pseuds/shelleyjelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for  this prompt on kinkmeme:<br/>"harry (13) wants to show his brother louis (18) that he's old enough to hang out with his friends (zayn niall and liam all who are 18 and 17) so he sucks off liam while they're spread around the living room and then he sucks of niall and then zayn with louis fucking him without a condom (only louis gets to fuck him) and he swallows to prove he's an adult just like in the pornos and they decide that yeah maybe he's grown up enough to hang out with them and maybe a little brother romance afterward (this is entirely consensual btw like he instigates it himself and everything there was no pressure for him to do it)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> So i failed miserably when uploading this to kinkmeme and I am so embarassed because I love kinkmeme and oh well at least it's up there now haha
> 
> Also failed following the prompt like wtf did I do I shouldn't be allowed to fill thank you lj for anonymity 
> 
> This was really fun to write and I have never finished something this quickly, I really liked working on it heh.  
> So I hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments :) x

Harry watched from the doorway at how his brother’s friends were lounging around the living room, spread out over sofas and cushions. A sudden smack to his bum made him jump from where he stood and accidentally got his head in the wall.

“Woah Haz calm down it’s just me!” Harry’s older brother Louis by five years stood beside him now, grinning widely. The older’s eyebrows furrowed together as Harry let out a small yelp when he touched the back of his head which had collided with the wall behind him. “Are you alright there, did it hurt?”

Harry shook his head. “It’s alright, I’m fine.”  
Louis smiled and ruffled the wild curls on top of his brother’s head, leaning down slightly so Harry could look straight at him. “Why don’t you go back to your room sweet cheeks instead of lurking around me and the guys yeah?” he spat, his expression turning sarcastic.

Harry only looked away and nodded, pushing past his brother and rushing up the stairs to spare himself more embarrassment. As he reached his room he locked the door and flung himself onto the bed, rolling around to face the ceiling.

\--

Louis let out a breath of relief as his younger brother ventured up the stairs to leave him and his friends alone. He turned around and walked into the living room, Zayn immediately noticing his presence.

“Found anything nice Lou?” Zayn asked, smiling brightly and getting up from his place on the sofa. Louis handed him the three cans of beer in his left hand, Zayn taking them right away and handing one each to the two boys spread out on the two sofas situated in front of a TV.

“Here ya go Ni, Li” he smiled at the two boys before plopping down beside Liam, opening his own beer.

“Thanks mate” Niall said, opening his beer and taking three large gulps of it and sighing contently.

Louis sat down next to Niall, glancing at the TV before taking a sip of his beer, noticing the movie that was on. 

“Avengers, again?” he snorted but turned to the pair on the other sofa with a smile. “You too never get enough of it do you”

“It was Zayn I promise Lou!” Liam said, laughing loudly when Zayn poked him in the ribs.

“Hey it’s really good I thought we all agreed on it!” Zayn exclaimed, still poking Liam’s side completely loving the squeals and twitches the other boy made.

“Yes Zayn but -” Louis cut himself off as something appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Harry striding into the living room. “What are you doing here?” he snapped.  
Harry didn’t answer, just kept his head high and walked over to the sofa on which Zayn and Liam sat on, hopping up besides Zayn who only looked between the two brothers with amusement.

“Harry what the fuck are you doing I told you to stay in your room” Louis hissed, about to stand when Niall grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“Come one mate what’s the big deal with him being ‘ere?” Niall said and Louis growled lowly before sinking further into the sofa.

“What Lou, you don’t think I’m old enough?” Harry asked, smiling over at his older brother.

“No, I don’t.” Louis muttered, sipping from his beer and keeping his eyes on the telly.

“How old are you?” Liam asked, having calmed down after the horrible poking episode.

“I’m thirteen. A teenager.” Harry said proudly but frowned as he heard Louis scoff. “What?”

Louis glanced over at him, smirking sarcastically. “You’re nowhere near being a teenager Harry.”

“Why not?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows, he didn’t like when Louis treated him like a child like this. Because he wasn’t a child, children scream and cry all the time.

Louis laughed loudly, throwing his head back. “You’re too innocent Harry, too inexperienced. Probably haven’t even kissed a girl before.”

Harry blushed and looked away from his brother, muttering something incoherent. Zayn noticed and poked his side, making him squirm away slightly.

“You haven’t have you? Aww little Harry haven’t gotten his first kiss yet” he teased, making kissing sounds along with Niall and Louis’ laughter.

“Told ya” Louis said and took another sip from his beer before rising to stand. “Now you’re going to your room little Haz, you wouldn’t understand what we’re going on about anyways”  
Harry stood as well, stepping closer to Louis and tilting his head back somewhat to look him in the eye. “I’m not little” he hissed, glaring up at his brother who only looked amused.

“You are” Louis answered, close enough now that Harry could smell the beer on his breath. His nose crinkled and Louis laughed. His laughter was cut off short though, as his face was grabbed between two slender hands and a pair of full, soft lips pressed against his. Louis’ eyes widened as he stared into the ones of his brother’s, green and full of a desire that somewhat scared him.

“Woah” he heard someone from behind Harry, if it was Zayn or Liam he didn’t know, and he was pretty sure he didn’t care.

Soon enough, Harry let go of his face and pulled away, looking at Louis with a scared look but eyes full of lust. Louis suddenly found it hard to breathe as he looked at the younger boy. He’d just   
kissed his own little brother. His brother had kissed him. It was wrong in so many aspects but Louis couldn’t find it in him to panic and scream at his brother which would probably be the normal reaction. No, all he did was stand there and watch Harry, watch how his lips began to tremble and his eyes begin to tear.

“Louis I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Harry mumbled and he wanted to tear his eyes away but it seemed impossible. He’d kissed his older brother, finally, and it had felt so right. But Louis hadn’t uttered a word and now Harry was scared he might’ve just done the most stupid thing ever. A tear fell down his cheek but was soon wiped away by a thumb. But wait, that wasn’t Louis. He turned his head and looked straight up into the eyes of Liam, noticing how they were almost black and filled to the brim with desire. Harry blushed as the thumb returned to his cheek, stroking softly.

“Lou?” Liam turned his eyes to Lou, who was still focusing his gaze upon Harry. “Are you alright?” Louis nodded. “Is this okay?” He nodded again. “Can I kiss him?”

Harry gasped and looked between the two boys, Liam still focused on Louis, waiting for an answer. He locked eyes with Louis, just as his brother opened his mouth to let out a raspy “Yes.”

Harry was in shock and only tore his eyes away from his brother when Liam gripped his chin and forced his face towards his again. As the older boy leaned in, Harry closed his eyes and tensed up.  
At the feeling of lips against his, he softened again. Liam’s lips were slightly chapped, probably due to the cold weather, but they were still quite soft. Harry was startled when Liam started moving his lips against his, but soon got the hang of it and moved his lips as well. It went like that for a while, just soft closed lips moving against each other, but then Liam pulled away. Harry opened his eyes and was about to ask what he did wrong, but as he looked at Liam he saw such hunger that it shut him off.

Liam leaned in again, lips now wetted and parted as he clashed them against Harry’s a little harder than before, making the young boy whimper slightly. Harry did as before and moved his lips against Liam, then stilled when he felt something wet slide over his lips. Liam’s tongue. Harry’s eyes shot wide open as he tried to figure out what to do. He’d never kissed anyone before, and sure, he knew how it worked, but he was scared. He didn’t want to do wrong, to make a mistake like a child would. Because he wasn’t a child.

Suddenly, a soft pair of lips latched themselves onto his neck. Louis. They massaged and nipped and when they parted to let teeth touch the sensitive skin, Harry let out a muffled moan of pleasure, his lips parting, which allowed Liam’s tongue to slip past them and into his mouth. Harry jerked away slightly at first, but Liam’s grip on his chin kept him in place. It felt weird, having a tongue move around in your mouth, moving against your own tongue. But after a while, it didn’t feel as bad. Harry slowly started moving his tongue against Liam’s earning a low grow from the older boy. 

Then, Liam broke the kiss again. Harry opened his eyes and saw Liam smile down at him before taking a step back, allowing Louis to stand in front of Harry again. Blue eyes met green as Louis leaned down with his hands placed on Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry” Louis was almost panting; his heart was beating so fast. “Harry are you a big boy?”

Harry nodded. Of course he was. Didn’t he just prove that by kissing Liam? He had proved he’s a big boy now, right?

“I don’t think he is” Zayn said from where he sat on the sofa, looking comfortable leaning back and sipping on his beer. “There are more things to being a big boy like us, isn’t it?” he said and looked over at Niall who agreed.

“Like what?” Harry asked, turning his head to get a glimpse of Zayn. 

“Like, maybe” Zayn smirked and licked his lips, looking at Louis who was now focusing on him. “Maybe you could suck Liam off?”

Niall laughed quietly at the way Harry jerked and turned bright red and Louis turning equally as red. “S-suck him off?” Harry didn’t look up from the floor as he spoke.

“Yah, you know, you put your mouth on his dick” Niall said, his voice smiling.

Harry blushed even harder. “I-I know…” he mumbled. He knew what a blowjob was, but he didn’t understand how that made him a ‘big boy’. Wasn’t all that sex stuff only for adults and maybe, older teens? Certainly not thirteen year olds…or maybe they were right.

“You wanna be a big boy like us don’t you?” Zayn teased. Harry looked up then, facing Zayn and nodding repeatedly. “Then why don’t you get on your knees for Li, hm?”

Harry looked up at Louis, as if asking for permission. Louis nodded towards him, then turned towards Liam. “Sit down next to Niall.” He commanded, Liam immediately doing as told.

Liam sat down right by the edge and began undoing his jeans, avoiding looking at Harry as Louis led the young boy to kneel between his spread legs. He kept undoing his jeans, pushing them down a bit but leaving them right beneath his bum. He was already half-hard, kissing Harry had made him so turned on he couldn’t quite believe it himself.

“Go on Harry, touch him” Niall’s voice said beside Liam, causing him to look at the boy kneeling in front of him. Green eyes stared up at him as slender fingers were placed upon his jeans-clad thighs. Liam shivered slightly as one hand traveled up to his crotch, fingers splayed out across the bulge.

“Come on, get a good grip” Niall spoke again, now closer to Liam than before, watching intently as Harry’s hand trembles slightly when reaching inside Liam’s boxers. Harry grabs a good hold and uses his other hand to pull the fabric down in order to pull out the throbbing length in his hand. He blushes hard when he sees it, standing proud and curving slightly upwards at the end. 

Experimentally, Harry ran his hand up and down to get his confidence growing. The way Liam closed his eyes and let out a small definitely helped. Gaining some courage, Harry leaned in and licked across the head of Liam’s cock, looking at the way it twitched from the touch. He gave a few licks around the head and across the slit before taking a big breath and closing his lips around the tip. Liam’s hand traveled down to Harry’s hair, petting softly and then grabbing a good hold, but not pulling. Harry closed his eyes and pulled off again, glancing up at Liam to make sure he was still doing a good job. Liam gave a small smile and urged Harry to keep going with a light nod. The young boy smiled back shyly before wetting his lips again, then closing them around the cock in front of him again, going down a bit further than before. He let his fingers close around what he couldn’t reach with his mouth, then began to move his head up and down Liam’s cock, just like he’d seen people do in a few pornos.

On the other sofa, Zayn and Louis were watching intensely at how the young boy tried to take as much of Liam as he could, ending up gagging and pulling off, tears forming in his eyes. Zayn’s hand had already sneaked its way into his trousers, stroking against his dick with slow movements. Louis couldn’t bare himself to even stroke across the very evident bulge between his legs. It was supposed to be wrong, all of this. It shouldn’t turn him on. Harry was his brother and he and three friends were practically gangbanging him. Louis closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, but it was impossible. He opened them again only to see that Harry was now sucking on Liam’s balls, Niall directing him on how to do it properly.  
Zayn couldn’t help but notice how tense Louis was, and decided to do something about it. Scooting closer, he pulled his hand out of his trousers and brought both hands to undo Louis’ trousers for him.

“What’re you doing?” Louis asked, like he was surprised by the sudden act. Zayn chuckled and pulled down the zipper, reaching in and touching Louis’ hard on, making the other groan loud.

“Is’ alright mate, just gonna help you out ” Zayn smiled towards his friend as he pushed down his trousers and boxers as far down as they could go with Louis still sitting and not helping at all. He reached out with one hand and grabbed Louis’ dick in a firm grip, taking his own with his other hand. Louis gasped at the contact and lolled his head sideways to look at Zayn who was smiling at him. He stared for a while, willing his thoughts to come off from Harry, but not for long as a loud moan was emitted from Liam.

Louis turned his gaze back to the other sofa, watching as Harry took down almost two thirds of Liam’s cock. Liam was now rocking his hips and letting his head fall back as Harry bobbed his head, sucking and licking in what Louis guessed were ‘all the right places’ judging by the way Liam sounded.

“Shit, shit” Liam gasped, looking down at Harry and speeding up the movements with his hips, causing the boy to gag slightly and tear up, but he didn’t pull off. “I’m gonna come” he hissed, stilling suddenly with his cock deep in Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes widened as he felt the cum being released into his mouth. He’d watched enough porn to know that it wasn’t dangerous to swallow, so that was what he did. When Liam began moving again, slow rocks back and forth to wear out his orgasm, Harry swallowed down the cum that hadn’t escaped down his chin.

“Fuck, he swallowed his first time?” Niall was in awe, Harry really was something. He looked over at Louis, not thinking much of how Zayn was lazily jerking them both off. “Is it okay if I have a go?”

Harry had just pulled off of Liam’s cock and was trying to clean up his chin using the bottom of his shirt when he heard Niall speak. He glanced over at Louis, blushing when he saw his cock, because that was his brother’s cock, but quickly averted his eyes and waited to hear the answer.

“Yeah” Louis said, barely audible. “Yeah, go ahead”

Niall smirked and reached over Liam’s thigh to grab Harry and lift him off the floor and onto the sofa.

“Why don’t we take our clothes off love?” Niall smiled sweetly at Harry as he placed him in his lap and tugged off his shirt. Harry only obliged, raising his arms up to help out with getting his shirt off his head. “Your trousers too sweetheart”

Louis watched on as Niall undressed his little brother, feeling himself getting even harder in Zayn’s hand. He mentally thanked his friend for keeping it at a slow place, or Louis would’ve probably come already. 

He turned his attention to Liam now, watching as he buttoned up his jeans again and moved from the sofa to the one Louis and Zayn sat in.

“Room for one more?” he said drowsily as he plopped down next to Zayn, leaning against the back of the sofa. He turned to look at Louis. ”He’s good. Really good.” 

Louis could tell in the way Liam asked it that he was suspicious. Of course, who wouldn’t be suspicious when a kid who supposedly has never given a blowjob makes you come in only a matter of minutes? Because Liam knew he could last longer, he always did otherwise.

“Well I wouldn’t know” Louis groaned, Zayn twisting his wrist just right. He turned his attention back to Niall and Harry now, but could still feel for a few moments how Liam looked at him.

Harry was almost naked now; the only thing left on his body was his white boxers which Louis noticed hugged his arse perfectly. He now sat between Niall’s spread legs, also trouser-less but with boxers drawn down slightly to show off his cock. Harry reached down to take it in his hands and scooted further down the sofa to get a better angle in his body before leaning down and licking across the slit. He kept licking for a while, letting his tongue run down and up the length, earning appreciative moans from Niall. Soon, he pulled off to wet his lips richly before going down to take the cock into his mouth, getting half in at once. He let his tongue work against the underside as he moved up and down the cock, getting more and more in with each bob of his head. One of his hands found its way to Niall’s balls, caressing them carefully.

“Fuck, you’re good kid” Niall said, ruffling through Harry’s hair before letting his hand fall beside him, leaning back and relaxing as the young boy continued working his cock. “Hey Lou”  
Louis looked from where his eyes had been trained on his brother’s arse and looked up at Niall. “Yeah?”

“You should get him ready”

Louis frowned. “Get him ready?”

Niall laughed, looking straight at Louis. “Well you’re gonna fuck him aren’t you?”

Louis almost choked on air. Zayn laughed beside him and squeezed his cock a little too hard.

“Come on Lou, you know you want to” he purred, leaning in close to let his breath hit Louis’ ear. Louis felt completely helpless. There was not a bone in his body that could disagree on what Zayn just said. He wanted to. He wanted to fuck his own brother, his thirteen year old brother. When Zayn squeezed around his cock again Louis knew he was waiting for an answer.

“Alright” he croaked out, shutting his eyes and breathing in and out a few times before gaining composure. Zayn let go of his cock and patted his thigh to get him moving. 

“Come here Lou, open him up” Niall said, beckoning Louis over with his hand. Louis stumbled over to the other sofa, his trousers falling down to mid-thigh when he climbed up onto his knees behind Harry. As Louis reached out to push his brother’s boxers down, Harry pulled off Niall’s cock and turned around to look at him. Louis couldn’t help but blush and keep his hands still while his brother watched him, scared he’d disapprove. But Harry only looked, and would probably have continued just watching if it wasn’t for Niall threading his fingers through the young boy’s hair and pushing him back onto his cock.

Louis exhaled a breath of relief, his heart beating extremely fast. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s boxers and pulled them over the curve of his arse. His cheeks were smooth and pale, looking truly delicious to Louis’ eyes. He let his fingers drag across both cheeks, admiring the way they contrasted with their tan complexion next to his brother’s creamy skin. He leaned down then, kissing both cheeks before spreading them and gasping at the sight of Harry’s little crinkled hole. He couldn’t help but lean down and give a chaste kiss to it, smiling at the way Harry bucked his hips at the touch. As Louis pulled away to sit back on his heels, he felt something hit him in the shoulder. Looking down to his right, he saw a small bottle of lube. He grabbed it and looked over to Liam and Zayn, attempting to say ‘thank you’ but ended up just mouthing it instead. He uncapped the lid and squirted some substance out on his fingers, coating them up real good before bringing them back to Harry’s arse. He used his other hand to spread the cheeks, making it easier to access his brother’s hole. As he pushed one finger against the hole, he felt and saw it clench and unclench beneath him. Smiling to himself that he was the one making Harry’s body shiver and flush, he pushed past the ring of muscle and sunk his finger in to the second knuckle. Harry let out a loud groan, pulling off from Niall’s cock to breathe properly while adjusting. Soon, he was back on Niall’s cock, now almost taking all of him. Niall was close, Louis could see it on the way he was breathing and how his face was another shade redder.

Focusing on his task again, Louis pressed his finger in a bit further before withdrawing and repeating. He added a bit more lube to the rim of Harry’s hole, pressing more into the boy to make it slide easier. He had no intention whatsoever to hurt Harry, no he wanted to make it pleasurable for him too. He continued to let his finger slide in and out until he felt it was eased up enough to let another finger in without causing too much pain. Pulling the finger out, he rubbed it against the other before bringing them both back to Harry’s hole. He pressed them in carefully, making sure his brother didn’t find it too uncomfortable. When no sign of pain was seen in Harry, Louis continued to stretch and open him up, scissoring his fingers when they were both in to the knuckle.

A loud moan was emitted from Niall, signalling his climax. Harry gagged slightly as some cum hit him in the back of his throat, then sliding right down. He swallowed all the cum, still not very fond of the taste but it went down alright. Niall was about to pull out of his mouth but was stopped by Harry’s hand and mouth attempting to clean him off properly. Niall laughed a little and petted the boy’s hair, then looking over at how focused Louis was. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to how Zayn stood up from the sofa he sat on, and moved over to the three. 

“I’m close, let me” he said, panting heavily as he motioned for Niall to move. Niall obliged, pulling out and away from Harry and got up from the sofa, picking up his clothes on the way over to   
Liam.

“Hey baby, can you do me too?” Zayn asked politely, petting Harry’s hair as he sat down in front of him, legs spread for Harry to fit between. Harry nodded, not wanting to turn down a challenge, and scooted forward, causing Louis’ fingers to slip out of him. He yelped along with Louis small laughter, but moaned as the fingers came back right away. He reached out for Zayn’s cock, getting it in his hands, marvelling at how hard it was. Zayn held onto the base and guided the tip to Harry’s lips, smearing pre-come over them before pushing through. 

Louis looked over at how Zayn pushed into Harry’s mouth, thinking to himself that he had to try that himself one day. But for now he had a different job to complete. Working the two fingers into his brother was getting easier now, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try another one, just to get Harry as loose as needed to be for his cock. He drew his fingers out to the first knuckle, then tucked a third in with them as he went in for yet another round of stretching. At the third finger, Harry moaned out loud, the vibrations running over Zayn’s cock causing him to groan and push his hand against the back of Harry’s head.

Soon, Louis deemed Harry loose enough, and pulled out his fingers. He wiped them off on his still-hanging on trousers before moving to undress himself, seeing as he was still in all his clothes. He quickly stripped himself off his shirt and threw it down beside the sofa, then stood up in order to step out of his trousers and boxers. He ran his hand over his cock a few times while striding the sofa again, standing up on his knees to get the right angle. He reached over for the lube again, coating his cock richly, not even hesitating about going bareback. Zayn looked over at him, then pulling out and motioning for Harry to look behind him. Harry’s face was flustered and his forehead was sweaty, his hair mussed and lips swollen. Louis thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“I’m going to, I’m gonna go in now” he said, voice shaking slightly. Harry only nodded in response, his eyes tired but aware. “It’ll probably hurt a little.” Harry just nodded again.  
Louis took a deep breath and placed one hand on Harry’s hip, the other holding one cheek to make it easier for him to press against Harry’s hole. He nudged his tip against the circle and looked up towards Harry’s eyes. He locked gaze with him and kept it as he pressed in, head going in easily. Harry gasped and shut his eyes tight at the weird feeling. He relaxed soon, nodding for Louis to continue. Louis obliged, pushing in an inch at a time to let Harry adjust properly. When he was in to the hilt, Harry turned back to Zayn, taking him in his mouth again. Louis drew out until only the head was left, then pushed back in, moaning softly at the feeling of being buried inside his brother. Harry squeezed around him, pure bliss shooting through Louis’ entire body. The three on the sofa moved together, Zayn thrusting forward the same time Louis did, filling Harry on all ends.

After a while of working up a good pace and strength to his thrusts, Louis realised Harry had been left untouched this entire time. Reaching under the boy’s body, he grabbed his cock, earning a loud moan from him. He began jerking in time with his thrusts as well as he could, and he deemed his effort as well-performed seeing as Harry came shortly after.   
Zayn was next, coming with a loud, almost animalistic sound. Just as before, Harry swallowed all the cum he could, and this time it wasn’t as bad as the other too. It was something he could easily get used too. Zayn pulled away, stroked his thumb against Harry’s thumb and smiled before getting off the sofa and joining the two other boys on the other sofa.

It was just Louis and Harry now, with Louis still pounding into the younger boy, delicious un-muffled moans dripping off Harry’s tongue as if it was water. Louis’ thighs began to shake then, so he pulled out and sat down on his bum, leaning back and helping Harry onto his lap. He turned him around and stretched his neck up to plant a kiss to Harry’s well-fucked mouth. Harry smiled and kissed back shortly, then reaching down behind him to grip Louis’ cock. Louis grabbed onto his hips, helping him onto his cock, enjoying the enthusiasm his brother was showing. Harry sank down to the hilt, then rose slightly to drop down again, working up a pace that fit him. 

So Harry rode Louis, and damn could that boy ride. He did things as gyrating his hips in a figure eight and clenching when going up, Louis deemed him a natural. After a while though, Harry’s body was worn out, and Louis with his renewed strength in his thighs put his feet flat on the sofa, raising Harry with his thighs and helping out with the thrusts. Harry bounced until he collapsed on Louis’ chest, letting Louis pound into him as he reached behind him to spread his cheeks, allowing Louis to go even deeper.

They were both panting heavily, moaning quietly to each other, having long forgotten about the others there. But as it ended, Harry coming for a second time and Louis releasing his load into Harry’s delicious bum, they looked over towards the other sofa where the three boys had already drifted off to sleep. Louis smiled softly at the sight and scooted down the sofa on which he and Harry were on, still holding on to Harry. The sofa was quite wide, allowing them to lie beside each other, Louis spooning Harry and kissing his neck. Right when he was about to fall asleep, Harry spoke;

“I love you Louis, you know that right? I did want this”

Louis smiled and leaned over to kiss his brother’s cheek causing him to smile. “Yeah. I know”

Harry turned around and faced Louis, looking straight into his eyes, silently asking him.

“I love you too Harry” Louis said, kissing the boy right on the lips, moving his lips slightly before pulling away to speak again. “And I wanted it too. I want you”

Harry smiled brighter than Louis thought he’d even seen, dimples showing up markedly.

“We’re alright then?” Louis asked, smiling back, hopeful. Harry nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

“But next time, maybe just us?” 

Louis laughed loud enough that Harry had to cover his mouth in order not to wake the others, though Louis doubt they would’ve woken up anyways. He looked into his brothers eyes, seeing the same love he hoped was reflected in his own, hoping they could bring forth the message that he found was hard to say with words. That they were alright, as long as they were hidden.


End file.
